Água Contida
by The Cissy Black
Summary: Cissy não é mais uma garota, mas aquilo que fez enquanto ainda era uma Black pode interferir agora que é uma Malfoy. Além disso, ela não poderia esquecer daqueles olhos azuis que viram sua alma, não poderia esquecer dele. Reviews please
1. Lembranças de vidro

Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que estava tudo escuro do lado de fora da janela, realmente escuro. Ainda não havia amanhecido, mas ela não estava mais com sono, precisava levantar para apagar da mente o sonho que tivera com ele. Como que por impulso, olhou para o jovem que dormia ao seu lado, sorriu ao observá-lo atentamente, ele tinha uma pele realmente branca, quem não o conhecia podia jurar que era um fantasma, mas seus cabelos é que realmente chamavam atenção, tinham um tom tão claro de loiro que chegavam a ter a aparência de uma brancura diferente. Ele era um rapaz bonito. A jovem suspirou. _"Realmente formamos um belo casal"_, pensou de repente. _"Ele é tudo o que preciso, e esta deve ser a minha verdade"_, refletiu por mais alguns segundos e levantou.

O dia passou calmamente, o céu nublado impossibilitava qualquer chance de ver o jardim claramente. Mas o motivo de não enxergar a maioria das coisas ao redor não era por culpa somente do céu nublado, sabia que não enxergava lá fora por se sentir culpada pelo seu passado, sentia total culpa pelos planos desfeitos, havia destruído a maioria das chances de ter um futuro plenamente bom, só deixara sobrar pedaços de sonhos frustrados e promessas não cumpridas. Mas ela nunca tivera chances de fazer algo diferente, sabia desde pequena que este seria seu futuro, e agora via que este já era seu presente, não poderia mudá-lo nunca, simples assim.

Já estava a tanto tempo sentada no quarto penteando os cabelos que resolveu ir até o escritório, bateu na porta e ao abri-la, viu o marido conversando com alguns "amigos", se é que poderia um dia chamá-los assim. Aqueles não passavam de comparsas de Lucius, homens e mulheres que fariam tudo por poder e dinheiro, eles nunca teriam amigos, somente contatos.

- Olá para todos! – disse com um sorriso fino nos lábios, em seguida encarou o esposo – Vou caminhar um pouco no jardim, faz tempo que não saio da casa para visitar a natureza. Acho que ando precisando de um pouco de ar puro, querido.

Lucius assentiu, em seguida pediu para que a esposa não se esquecesse de trancar a porta ao sair e não olhou mais para ela, voltando sua total atenção para aqueles com os quais estava conversando antes dela interrompê-los.

Ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escada, o qual separava o imponente jardim da porta de entrada da mansão, sentiu o vento batendo fortemente em seu rosto, realmente estava frio, tão frio que parecia que pequenas lâminas cortavam-na cada vez que dava um passo.

Narcisa sentou no balanço que ficava perto da grande grade, a qual separava a mansão dos olhares curiosos de bruxos que passavam pela majestosa casa, que na verdade se assemelhava mais a um castelo do que a um lar propriamente dito.

Passou a observar suas rosas, estavam ali há pouco tempo, mas já mostravam sua esplêndida beleza. Em seguida repousou o olhar em suas tulipas, estavam maravilhosas, mas, de repente viu que algo estava fazendo sombra em suas flores e, segurando a varinha firmemente, levantou e foi observar mais de perto o que era.

Viu um grande cachorro preto do outro lado do portão, sabia que ele não podia enxergá-la, a menos que ela quisesse e deixasse, mas sentia que o olhar dele estava nela. A bruxa então apontou a varinha pro cão e sorriu friamente.

- Você é realmente louco, um jovem totalmente insano. – disse calmamente.

Em um piscar de olhos, o cachorro não era mais um animal, mas um homem muito novo e belo, que sorriu ao limpar as próprias roupas com as mãos.

- Eu sabia que você não colocaria um feitiço na Mansão Malfoy contra seu querido primo, Cissy. – falou ele, com desdém na voz.

Os dois respiraram profundamente no mesmo instante, então Narcisa se aproximou um pouco mais da grade.

- O que você quer, cão pulguento? – falou ferozmente.

- Ah, eu precisava conferir pessoalmente o quão feliz você realmente é, priminha. – respondeu o moreno, com um tom maléfico.

A loira começou a respirar com mais dificuldade, daquela forma demonstrava que estava irritada, mas não se importaria com o que _ele_ pensaria dela naquele momento.

- Acho que não é muito inteligente da sua parte vir até aqui. Você sabe o que aconteceria se um dos seguidores do Lorde te visse? Aliás, você tem idéia do que pode acontecer comigo se alguém desconfiar que falei com você? Pensarão que sou uma traidora, e o resultado final disso não será muito bom para mim. – Ela abaixou a cabeça por um instante, voltando a encará-lo em seguida - É isso que você quer, não é? Que saibam que tive algum contato com você, por menor e mais insignificante que tenha sido. Não é, maldito traidor?!

O bruxo somente a olhou da cabeça aos pés, e sorriu em seguida.

- Se eu quisesse vê-la morta, teria contado ao seu querido Malfoy o que aconteceu entre nós naquele belo e ensolarado final de semana, ah... não acredito que já faz um ano – ele riu de si mesmo ao lembrar-se daqueles dois dias.

- Passado é passado, e se qualquer pessoa me perguntasse sobre o que ocorreu, eu falaria o que aconteceu. Sabe por quê? Porque não aconteceu nada, na-da! – ela disse secamente.

Passaram alguns minutos ate que ela sorriu novamente para ele, um sorriso distante e frio.

- Agora que você já viu que sou feliz de verdade ao lado dele, é melhor você ir embora... – mas antes de terminar de falar, viu Sirius aparatando.

Ela se afastou da grade, encostou-se a uma bela escultura e respirou profundamente.

- Eu ia me casar em breve, tinha acabado de fazer vinte e dois anos e já tinha bebido demais, não foi mais nada, além disso, ele não significa nada pra mim! – murmurou para si mesma, como se estivesse tentando se convencer daquilo.

Ela se arrumou e deu meia volta, dirigindo-se para a sala da mansão. Já estava lá fora há tempo demais, talvez logo algum elfo fosse procurá-la, e era melhor que não chamasse atenção durante um tempo. Foi até a biblioteca, pegou um livro, riu ao perceber que era um livro de histórias infantis, mas resolveu lê-lo. Encostou-se ao sofá e começou a folheá-lo. Adormeceu enquanto lia e mais uma vez, sonhou com o cachorro sarnento. Despertou com o toque da mão de Lucius em sua face, sorriu ao vê-lo. O jovem encarava-a sério

- Vamos comer alguma coisa, os elfos já serviram o jantar. – falou, continuando em seguida – Eu não estarei em casa nos próximos dois dias, então fique atenta. – então, ele ajudou-a a levantar e antes de irem pra sala de jantar, beijou-a ternamente.

A noite passou vagarosamente, e ela sabia que os próximos dois dias seriam difíceis, realmente não gostava de ficar sozinha na mansão, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que o marido precisava ir com os comensais, eles dois dependiam disso, suas vidas dependiam disso. Mas o que realmente a fazia pensar nos próximos dois dias eram os olhos azuis de um Black, um rapaz que há um ano transformara sua vida. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando não chorar, logo amanheceria e ela não poderia ficar deitada o tempo todo, era uma Malfoy e agiria como todos aqueles que tinham seu sobrenome, seria a mulher que Lucius tanto queria, determinada e forte, ela simplesmente sabia que tinha que ser assim.

__

_"Então sai, deixa correr  
Toda a água contida  
Então sai, deixa correr  
Toda **mágoa** velada é água parada  
E **uma hora transborda**"_


	2. Batidas e fumaça

Ele estava batendo na porta com toda a força, como se quisesse derrubá-la. Não havia feitiços na mansão contra ele, mas ele sabia que estava indo longe demais, não devia nem ter voltado. Ela não deixaria ele entrar dessa vez, Sirius teria que ficar lá fora.

- Você realmente achou que dessa vez as coisas seriam diferentes? – A loira disse com a voz arrastada.

Os trovões continuavam lá fora e estavam cada vez mais perto. O céu parecia desesperado para derramar suas lágrimas adormecidas há tanto tempo. Tudo estava ficando escuro, tudo estaria invisível em breve, não seria possível escutá-la chorando. Ele queria observá-la, queria ver seu rosto, mas não conseguia mais enxergar nada a sua frente.

- Você irá embora, como foi daquela vez, e só de pensar que faz mais de um ano, agradeço aos céus por isso. São somente lembranças amargas de dias malditos, logo tudo não passará de fumaça entre os dedos, será impossível lembrar-se de tais dias, será como se quisesse contar os grãos da areia, algo impossível de se fazer. – A bruxa continuou, sua raiva transparecia na voz e em seus olhos.

As lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto, queimando sua face e fazendo-a desejar que ele morresse. Lembrava-se bem daquele final de semana, entretanto, o odiava com todas as suas forças. Precisava odiá-lo.

_"Eu, chorando  
__**Tão previsível quanto areia no deserto  
**Mais patético sem ninguém por perto  
**Tão imenso que não dá mais pra conter"**_

- Você se recorda de que foi embora naquela noite e nem ao menos olhou pra mim antes de sumir pela porta? Você lembra que sorria enquanto eu estava desesperada? Você é um maldito! – Ela gritava insanamente para ele, enquanto o rapaz olhava pra porta, já sem forças para continuar batendo nela.

A tempestade estava aumentando, o vento estava realmente forte, não seria necessário mais muito tempo para voar sem vassouras, o vento logo faria isso pelas pessoas. Ele sorriu ao pensar em voar, em vassouras, aquele não era um momento para pensar em coisas que gostava.

- Ah, você não se importa com ninguém além dos teus amigos, aqueles três traidores, aqueles grifinórios desprezíveis. Vocês realmente se merecem, e merecem também aquela amiga grotesca de vocês. – Narcisa berrava enquanto caia pela parede, escorregara sem forças e enfim sentara no chão.

Os velhos erros deles não poderiam ser concertados nunca, haviam feito decisões erradas e isso era tudo. Poderiam gritar a plenos pulmões, poderiam se desesperar e implorar, mas não seriam perdoados pelos próprios pecados. Todo o passado agora deveria estar enterrado, nada substituiria todo o sofrimento e a dor que haviam suportado durante aqueles meses.

- Dessa vez você não poderá entrar pela porta, não me abraçará, nem verá minhas lágrimas, e muito menos o sangue que me fez derramar. Tudo se foi, Black. E você pode ter plena certeza que essa tempestade também passará. Mas não se esqueça de que dessa vez é você que ficará despedaçado, é você que não poderá fugir e se esconder depois de ter usado e maltratado outra pessoa.

Ela não agüentava mais, a dor estava se tornando insuportável, logo amanheceria, e aquele cão pulguento ainda estava ali, pedindo calmamente para que conversassem, não deviam olhar um nos olhos do outro, isso acabaria mal, ambos sabiam das conseqüências, era perigoso demais.

- Simplesmente me deixe em paz. Vá para sua casa, fique sozinho. É isso que você merece, morrer sozinho. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu te amaldiçôo. Você definhará, meu querido. – Ela respirava profundamente, o peso em seu peito tinha feito com que se deitasse no chão, não queria vê-lo, mas estava tão difícil mantê-lo longe, uma missão quase impossível.

- Narcisa, deixe-me entrar. Ambos sabemos que temos que trocar algumas palavras, nem que essa seja a última vez. Precisamos olhar um nos olhos do outro e precisamos fazer isso agora. – Disse o bruxo com certo pesar.

A porta se abriu, ninguém estava ali a sua frente, e não era possível enxergar onde ela estava. Ele olhou para a direita, depois para a esquerda, de repente a viu deitada perto da lareira e se aproximou seguramente. Agachou-se e sorriu, era um sorriso sincero, amigável, até mesmo doce.

- Cissy, levante-se, arrume-se. – Ele olhou para a mulher a sua frente, ela estava realmente desalinhada – Podemos conversar?

Ela assentiu, levantou e caminhou ate a escada, subiu antes que Sirius pudesse piscar e antes dele chamá-la, já estava ali ao seu lado. Eles sentaram no grande sofá verde que ocupada grande parte da sala de visitas, que mais parecia um salão, e em seguida se encararam.

- Eu sei que não deveria ter vindo aqui ontem, mas precisava confirmar realmente aquilo que lhe disse, e quer saber de algo? – Ele olhou ternamente para ela, e de repente continuou. – Você não é totalmente feliz, eu sei disso. Mas, você seria capaz de abandoná-lo? Você seria capaz de deixá-lo para ir embora comigo?

Narcisa riu, sua risada alta ecoava pela mansão. Ele devia estar louco, ou poderia ser uma estupidez provocada pela sua juventude. Ela nunca, nunca, jamais deixaria aquela vida por alguém como ele. Era uma Black, uma Malfoy, seu sangue contava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, outra pessoa ou sentimento. Não era como ele, e sabia que não seria.

- Você realmente pensou que eu faria isso? Essa idéia insana passou pela sua mente em algum momento? – Ela sorria friamente.

Ele levantou num pulo, sua face estava ruborizada, ele sentia seu rosto queimando. Realmente, estava louco, mas sua loucura tinha um só nome, paixão, além do que, a paixão é realmente um tipo de loucura, em um nível alto, pensou de repente.

- Eu não devia ter vindo aqui, aliás, nunca devia ter me aproximado verdadeiramente de você. Afinal, pessoas como você não sentem nada, por ninguém. – Ele sabia que estava sendo maldoso, mas ela pedira por isso, ela precisava ser magoada.

- Já que estamos conversados, é melhor você ir embora da minha casa. – Ela dera ênfase nas duas últimas palavras. "Essa é a minha casa, meu lar, e sempre será", a bruxa ponderou por um momento.

Ele se curvou diante dela, como se na sua frente estivesse algum tipo de princesa, ou rainha. Ao se colocar em pé novamente, passou a mão pelo cabelo e sorriu com o canto da boca, sabia que isso a irritaria profundamente.

- Você é intragável, Black. Realmente imprestável. – Ela comentou baixo, como se não quisesse que ele escutasse.

- Mas bem que você se aproveitou de mim, não é? Você gostou quando eu te ajudei naquela noite, você bêbada e sozinha naquele pub... – Seus olhos não estavam mais a mirando, observava agora o elfo que adentrara o cômodo.

Narcisa percebera o olhar do primo rapidamente, e ao ver seu elfo, pediu para que se aproximasse. Não estava esperando que qualquer um dos criados aparecesse assim, tão sorrateiramente.

- Escute-me bem, ninguém, nem Lucius, nem o Lorde das trevas deve saber o que ocorreu aqui enquanto eu estava sozinha na casa, entendeu? E diga para os outros que não devem me incomodar, alem disso, passe o recado adiante. O que fiz aqui, enquanto Lucius estava fora, é segredo absoluto. – Disse com a voz firme.

- Sim, senhora Malfoy. – respondeu o elfo amedrontado, desaparecendo em seguida.

- Então, Sirius, você estava indo embora, não estava? – Disse, voltando a atenção para o moreno, que continuava no mesmo lugar.

- Se você quiser, posso fazer o imenso favor de ficar, afinal, ninguém ficará sabendo que você recebeu visitas, não é? – Ele disse baixinho, quase no ouvido dela.

- Certo, se você quer dormir no chão da sala de visitas, fique a vontade. Não te expulsarei esta noite, mas amanhã é melhor que eu não te encontre aqui na propriedade. Estamos entendidos? – Falou rapidamente, quase comendo algumas das palavras.

Ela se levantou, empurrando-o para longe de seu corpo, atravessou a sala e se aproximou da escada, quando já estava no sétimo degrau, sentiu uma mão em seu pulso, virou-se assustada e antes que pudesse falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, foi beijada por aquele que deveria estar longe naquele momento.


	3. Imenso Mundo Azul

Ela afastou o corpo do moreno com os braços, não foi rude, nem falou nada. Estava tão branca quanto à neve, mas manteve o contato visual com ele, não desgrudou os olhos daquele azul profundo, tão azul como o mar. Mas sabia que assim como o mar, seus olhos mantinham ali também mistérios, armadilhas e coisas inimagináveis, então abaixou a cabeça e respirou profundamente.

- É melhor você não permanecer nessa casa nem mais um instante. Isso já foi longe demais. – Sua voz demonstrava tensão e também um pouco de medo.

- Se você realmente quer que eu vá, diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. – Ele responde serenamente.

Ela tremeu, sorriu com o canto dos lábios e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Olhou para o rosto dele e limpou a garganta sem que ele notasse.

- O que você quer de mim, Sirius? – perguntou sem pensar.

Black se aproximou novamente, encostou a boca bem próxima da boca dela e a encarou.

- Você sabe que o que desejo não é uma coisa, é uma pessoa. – Ele disse maliciosamente.

A loira mordeu os lábios e corou de repente, pegou as mãos dele e ao fechar os olhos, percebeu que agora suas bocas estavam coladas, então o beijo ficou mais intenso, mais profundo, eles se abraçavam nesse momento, e não pensavam em nada alem daquele instante, daquele pequeno momento de felicidade.

Escutaram passos, se afastaram mais rápido do que poderiam imaginar ser possível. Sirius segurou a varinha, disposto a usá-la se assim fosse preciso, Narcisa somente olhou para os lados, com a varinha colada ao corpo, estavam assustados e isso era nítido. Sabiam o que poderia vir a ocorrer se fossem pegos por Lucius, ou pior, sabiam o que passariam se fossem flagrados pelo Lorde das Trevas.

O coração de ambos estava acelerado, os segundos pareciam estar paralisados, então olharam um para o outro, Sirius levantou a sobrancelha, sorriu marotamente para Cissy e se reaproximou sorrateiramente. A puxou pela cintura e deu um selinho rápido na prima.

-O que acha de irmos lá para cima? Ou melhor, poderíamos ir para minha casa. Você decide. – Disse espontaneamente.

Ela arregalou os olhos, não esperava tal proposta, pelo menos não daquela maneira. "Ele acha que sou uma das garotas com quem ele sai? Acha que sou igual a elas?", pensou ela irritada. Cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos, parecia estar pesando as opções.

- Não podemos ficar aqui e termos a possibilidade de recebermos visitas inesperadas, e eu e você não vamos pra sua casa, priminho. – Respondeu, em sua voz havia um pouco de ressentimento, talvez até mesmo mágoa – Assim sendo, é melhor você ir embora antes que eu peça de uma forma nada educada. – ela finalizou, já não olhando nos olhos dele.

- Por que você sempre tem que fazer com que eu passe por um idiota? EU-NÃO-SOU-MAIS-UM-GAROTO! – ele não notara, mas estava gritando a plenos pulmões.

Narcisa se afastara dele à medida que os gritos aumentavam de intensidade. Ela estava assustada, abraçada a si mesma, olhando para ele com medo, receio, sentia nesse instante as mãos geladas, a boca tremendo, mas não queria mais conversar, queria que ele finalmente fosse embora. "Já fizemos besteiras demais por uma vida toda.", tal pensamento passou pela mente dela e se foi assim como veio, do nada.

- Ok, Sirius! Você chega à minha casa sem ser convidado, me incomoda, reaparece aqui sabendo que estou sozinha e começa a falar sobre coisas que ocorreram há tempo o bastante para terem sido esquecidas, então eu, gentilmente, permito que você fique aqui, aliás, o convido para ficar aqui, afinal, você é da família. Aí você me beija e depois faz insinuações e tenta me convencer de que devemos passar a noite juntos. Você enlouqueceu de vez! - Fala a mulher, sem respirar e parar sequer uma única vez.

O rapaz que há alguns segundos demonstrava ser o dono da situação, estava agora de boca aberta, olhando-a de cima abaixo, tentando engolir cada uma das palavras que fora obrigado a escutar. "Não é possível, mesmo se sentindo como eu, ela não bota pra fora. Maldita garota mimada de sangue puro. Maldita seja!", pensa com raiva.

- Eu já te mandei embora não sei quantas vezes, então é melhor que você vá, antes que eu mesma o bote para fora à força. – Ela sorriu diabolicamente – Você não tem idéia das coisas que aprende quando se torna parte do circulo intimo do Lorde das Trevas.

Ela estava irreconhecível, ele não conseguia enxergar ali a prima que sempre fora tão sensível, tão feminina e divertida. A sua frente estava uma bruxa forte e perversa, uma mulher raivosa, com sentimentos maldosos em relação àquele suposto relacionamento. Ele fez uma reverencia, repetindo a que já havia feito antes para ela, então ficou de costas para ela.

- Se você não quer me ver nunca mais, não se preocupe, não me verá. Mas não ache que voltarei atrás se você se arrepender. – falou baixo, para que as palavras penetrassem nos ouvidos dela e se fixassem em sua mente para sempre. – Adeus, Cissy. – Disse finalmente, antes de aparatar.

Mas, no momento em que estava aparatando, sentiu algo segurando seu braço direito, então olhou bem e viu que ela tinha se agarrado a ele, desta forma, estavam indo lado a lado para onde quer que fosse.

Ao chegarem ao local onde Sirius queria ir, ela percebeu que não estavam sozinhos, nem ao menos estavam na casa dele ou qualquer outro lugar conhecido. Por uma fração de segundo, Narcisa pensou em ir embora, em voltar para casa, mas sabia que Lucius demoraria mais uma noite e um dia para retornar. "Não é necessário ter medo, eu sei me proteger.", repetiu algumas vezes para si mesma mentalmente.

Sirius segurou em sua mão e a puxou para mais perto, ele sorria abertamente, a felicidade estampada em sua face certamente podia ser vista a milhas e milhas de distância. Era como se aquele momento tivesse dado ao moreno mais cor, mais animação.

Então, Narcisa percebeu que eles estavam indo em direção ao balcão do bar, sim, ele havia levado-a a um bar. Mas, antes de olhar a sua volta, viu três figuras conhecidas. Já havia cruzado com eles inúmeras vezes, enquanto ainda estava em Hogwarts, mas vê-los ali fora tornava a atmosfera totalmente diferente.

- Olá! – Falou Sirius, dirigindo-se a Thiago, Lilian e Lupin, os quais sorriram para o bruxo.

Mas os três que estavam sentados arregalaram os olhos ao verem quem acompanhava o amigo, ninguém menos do que Narcisa Black Malfoy, a esposa de um dos piores Comensais da Morte. O trio levantou-se e seguraram as varinhas, apontando-as na direção da loira, que já estava com a própria varinha em mãos.

- Ok, podem parar com isso agora! – Sirius disse furiosamente.

O trio, e também Narcisa, abaixaram as varinhas e se cumprimentaram com um simples aceno com a cabeça. Ela sabia que sua presença não era bem-vinda, mas parecia que seu primo não dava a mínima para o que os amigos pensavam ou deixavam de pensar sobre ela.

Os cinco sentados em volta da mesa próxima ao balcão do mar ao chamavam a mínima atenção, pareciam amigos que haviam acabado de se encontrar. Felizmente o clima tenso quanto à presença de Cissy fora quebrado, a loira sabia ser simpática quando era necessário, e naquele momento isso era essencial.

Eles ficaram conversando horas sobre as rixas de sonserinos e grifinórios, falaram mal de alguns alunos e beberam muito. Doses e mais doses de firewhisky eram colocadas na mesa, e eles pareciam que nunca parariam de beber. Talvez fosse verdade que a bebida pode unir pessoas totalmente diferentes.

Então, depois de muito papo e risadas, Sirius levantou, puxou sua acompanhante e anunciou que ambos precisavam ir embora. Lupin, um tanto quanto alcoolizado, disse para que ficassem mais um tempo, mas seu pedido fora ignorado. Lilly simplesmente abraçou o amigo e apertou a mão da sonserina fortemente. Mas, Thiago puxou o amigo por um instante ate um lugar um tanto quanto afastado da mesa.

- Você tem idéia da loucura que esta cometendo? – perguntou ao melhor amigo, esperando uma resposta rápida.

Sirius sorriu animadamente e abraçou o amigo.

- Relaxa, Pontas. Você sabe o que ocorreu entre eu e ela há um pouco mais de um ano, sabe como me sinto em relação a ela desde que eu era um garoto, e também sabe que sei me cuidar muito bem. Fique tranqüilo, meu amigo. – Respondeu Black, de uma vez só.

Os amigos voltaram para a mesa, Thiago abraçou o melhor amigo, então esticou a mão e se despediu também de Narcisa. Mas antes de soltar a mão da loira, olhou para seus olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa errada ali, mas como não encontrou nada, simplesmente sorriu para o casal e sentou-se, enquanto observava-os ir embora.

Sirius segurava Cissy pela cintura delicadamente, em seu rosto o sorriso ainda estava estampado, e em seu peito o coração batia forte, como se a qualquer momento fosse pular pela boca. Ele segurou a mão dela de repente e aparataram em seguida.

_"É que** ele me liberta** na hora  
_No momento em que eu boto pra fora  
O que já não me serve vai embora  
_E assim, eu **fico leve**"_


End file.
